


Musical Audition

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is a flustered mess, Acting, Alex can sing, Fluff, Happy birthday hamburr_fangirl!, M/M, Modern AU, Musicals, Slow Build, audition, school musicals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: “I'll join,” Alex says and Aaron visibly relaxes. “On one condition.”Aaron freezes. “And what condition might that be?”





	1. Think About It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamburr_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/gifts).



It’s around midday and the two most intelligent Juniors in their school are sitting side-by-side, working. Or, more specifically, one is working hard, typing furiously on a laptop, while the other watches, transfixed and more than a bit exasperated at his companion.  
Neither of them had slept that night. 

The latter, Aaron, shakes himself from his thoughtful stupor, having suddenly thought of something. The movement catches Alexander’s eye and he stops typing, looking at Aaron curiously. 

“You know,” Aaron starts, “I saw a poster a few days ago. It was a sign-up sheet for the school’s musical production. And you clearly need a break from all this intensive writing. Plus, I’ve heard you in the shower. You have a good voice.” He says.

“What exactly are you suggesting?” Alexander says with a smirk. 

Aaron blushes. “I think you um, I think you should try out for the musical…” He mumbles with an embarrassed blush.

Alexander laughs. “You think I should audition because I have a nice voice,” He dead-pans, “Which, let’s not forget, you only know because you listen to me sing when I’m in the shower.” Alexander clarifies, smirking again and Aaron can’t look him in the eye. 

“I- yeah. But only because those are the only damn showers on campus!” Aaron splutters. “And because we have similar schedules.” He adds weakly.

“Not because you secretly enjoy listening to me singing in the shower? Because I certainly don’t sing anytime else.” Alexander says slyly and Aaron blushes a deeper crimson, feeling exposed.

“No, it’s just coincidence, I swear.” Aaron says, getting flustered. “I just think you can make people happy by joining the musical. That's all.”

Alexander grins and Aaron feels his heartbeat speed up in nervous anticipation...and something else.

“I'll join,” Alex says and Aaron visibly relaxes. “On one condition.”

Aaron freezes. “And what condition might that be?” He asks hesitantly.

“You join me. We try out together and if one of us doesn't get in… well, I'll be quick to change that.” Alexander is smirking again, fully aware that despite the fact that the other boy has never sung in front of anyone, he can't turn down the opportunity to spend more time Alex.

“ I-Wha- Me?! I can’t sing, I can’t!” Aaron yell-squeaks. He tries to ignore the fact that the idea of spending more time with Alexander is quite appealing to him.

“Come on! I'll be right there, I'll make sure you don't mess up. Just follow my lead. And if you do mess up? I'll find a way to take the attention off of you.” Alex promises, taking Aaron’s hand in his own and squeezes gently, making Aaron blush yet again.

Damn this beautiful boy who has Aaron wrapped around his finger.

“That- that won't be too hard for you, getting the attention back on you.” Aaron says, cursing the nervous shake in his voice.

“It seems I have yours unconditionally…” Alexander says softly, cupping Aaron's chin in his hands and Aaron is flustered and embarrassed, eyes not meeting Alexander's.

He lets go, then stands and gathers his things efficiently, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

“Think about it.”

And then he's gone.


	2. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Two updates in one day! That's how much I love each and every one of you, my readers!

Aaron is pushing his bag into the tiny locker he had been assigned that year, when he suddenly feels someone lean on the locker beside him. Turning to face the person his heart skips a beat. 

It’s none other than Alexander himself. 

“So,” He asks, “Did you consider my offer?”

Aaron manages to push his bag into his locker and shuts his locker with a considerably loud crash, then turns to Alexander.

“I thought about it and… I decided... that I am much more suited for stagecraft than for stage cast.” Aaron says surely, though he falters when he sees Alexander’s momentary look of disappointment before his features soften and he turns directly to the quieter boy.

“Come on Aaron, I know I talk to much, I’m relentless, but you’re incredible with music, you’re on key, on rhythm.” Alexander begs and Aaron blushes, looking away. He can’t deny that what Alexander says is true, even if he’d never admit it. 

He sighs. “You know what? I’m terrified of singing and acting in front of people-” Alexander opens his mouth, but Aaron holds up a finger. “But I know how much this means to you, and I may as well do something with my time, so I’ll join.”

Alexander gives a huge whoop, punching the air and startling the students around him. Aaron blushes deep and they start walking. 

“But you better be there with me. If anything goes badly, I’m blaming you.” Aaron adds. Alexander nods enthusiastically. 

“Of course! Wow, I can’t believe you’re going through with this!” Alexander says, clapping Aaron on the back and grinning as they walk to the theatre together. Aaron is tongue-tied, amazed that such a seemingly small act could make the other… radiant… boy so happy.

As soon as Alexander and Aaron step foot into the theatre, Alexander seems to change. His arrogance seems to turn into a vulnerability Aaron had never seen before and he finds that his heart is melting and racing simultaneously. 

Timidly, he walks at Alexander’s exuberant side as he strolls down the center aisle of the audience. People glance over at them and some wave to Alexander, others glance curiously at Aaron, who tries not to make himself look smaller. He sees a few faces he recognizes from numerous classes. George King, Charles Lee and Peggy Schuyler, among others.

Alexander goes and sits down with a large boy with broad shoulders and a gentle smile.

“Hey Herc, I want you to meet Aaron, he decided to try to join our ranks and we are here to support him.” Alexander explains to the other boy, Herc, who grins at Aaron and the smaller boy immediately feels that he can trust him. 

“Welcome to musical theatre, where we make memes, mistakes and memories together! I’m your host, Hercules Mulligan. But you can call me Herc” Herc says with grandiose and Aaron can tell that he will pass the auditions with flying colours.

“I’m Aaron. Aaron Burr and I’m delighted to meet you!” Aaron says, shaking Herc’s hand and giving a sincere smile, feeling the other’s excited energy buzz through their clasped hands.

Alexander claps his hands once. “Good! Now that introductions have been made, all there is to do now is to win that audition!” 

Hercules nods. “May the best actor be casted! Break a leg!” 

Just then, an intimidating but beautiful looking lady struts in through the door and the chattering quiets. 

“Greetings, auditioneers.” The lady says, her voice reverberating through the stage Aaron is sitting on. “I am Miss Angelica Schuyler and I will be judging your auditions. Final cast will be shown on the School News Board by next week.”

A quiet murmur floats through the crowd. Alexander grabs Aaron’s shoulder gently, turning him to face him.

“You can do this. I believe in you. You already have the part. You just gotta prove it to her.” Alexander whispers, gesturing to Miss Schuyler. “I’ll see you on the other side of the war.” Alex adds with a grin.

Aaron blushes and nods, a feeling of courage sweeping through him. His back straightens as he turns to face Miss Schuyler. He can do this.

“Alright, you have fifteen minutes to practice your piece, then auditions will begin. Go!” The woman gives the crowd of young actors a dazzling smile, then goes to sit at a small table that Aaron hadn’t noticed until just then.

“Wait, wait.” Aaron says, turning to Alexander in mild panic, “I don’t have a piece to perform!”

Alexander smiles. “Oh Aaron. I wouldn’t let you do this alone! I prepared your lines before-hand, I had a feeling you wouldn’t be able to turn me down.”

Aaron blushes furiously, stuttering while Hercules laughs good-naturedly. 

Alexander stands and takes Aaron’s hand, pulling him up. 

“Let’s practice.”


End file.
